Master Roshi
Master Roshi is an old and wise martial arts master. He is the creator of the Kamehameha wave. Roshi has trained a number of the worlds most powerful martial artists including Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan and the Ox-King. Although his appearance resembles that of a frail old man, Roshi attains incredible power. He displays characteristics similar to that of a pervert with women, though he is also able to play the role of a extremely insightful elder. He resides at Kame House, and is usually accompanied by Oolong, Turtle and Launch. As a young man, Roshi was trained by Master Mutaito. He like Goku climbed Korin Tower and trained with Korin. Although what took Goku a mere three days to complete, took Roshi a whopping three years to capture the sacred water. We are first introduced to Master Roshi in Dragon Ball, when Goku returned Turtle to him. Shortly after, Master Roshi is summoned to help put out the flames on fire mountain. He does this using the Kamehameha wave. After witnessing Roshi use the Kamehameha, Goku attempted to do so and was remarkably successful. Upon seeing this, Master Roshi decided to take Goku in as his student. Shortly after the start of Goku's training Krillin arrives at Kame House, in hopes of being able to be taught by Roshi himself. Although reluctant at first, Master Roshi was quickly persuaded by Krillin's dirty magazines. After taking a look, along with some careful consideration, Roshi bestowed the task upon Krillin and Goku to find him a girl. Much to Roshi's delight, Krillin had in mind the perfect type of girl for his master. They eventually came back with a girl named Launch. After eight months of rigorous training Goku and Krillin were brought to Papaya Island in order to participate in the 21st Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. As it turns out Roshi disguises himself as Jackie Chun and wins the tournament. He does this, knowing that most likely Goku or Krillin would have won the tournament and therefor would be considered the greatest in the world. Although, Roshi wanted to teach Goku the lesson that there would always be someone better than him in the world and that he should never think of himself as the greatest. After the tournament is over, Roshi advises Goku that his training with him is over and that Goku must now go out into the world to begin a new journey of his own. After Goku retrieves the final Dragon Ball, Roshi decides to agree to take on Yamcha as his new student. After the passing of three years, Roshi decides to enter the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Upon arrival he meets up with his old rival, Master Shen. The students of Shen, Tien and Chiaotzu also decide to enter the tournament. After making it to the semi- finals Master Roshi had the opportunity to fight Shen's top student Tien Shinhan. Although, they were evenly matched, Roshi decided to forfeit the match. He did this because he felt Tien would be a much more formidable match for either Goku or Krillin. After hearing about Krillin's death at the hands of Tambourine, Roshi is able to conclude that King Piccolo has returned. Although, Roshi unfortunately perishes after failing to properly use the Evil Containment Wave. He is later revived by use of the Dragon Balls. As Dragon Ball Z rolls around, Roshi becomes more of a minor character, though he does offer advice frequently. He watches the battle against the Saiyans on TV and witnesses the death of Yamcha. Roshi then during the Frieza Saga,calls Bulma on the telephone. He was later intending to board a second ship to Namek though the flight was canceled due to its breakdown. Roshi is later killed by Super Buu after being turned into chocolate. Though he is later revived. In Dragon Ball GT, Roshi is the first one to recognize Goku back in his kid form. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Canon